How Tama Met Sally
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: The Host Club King meets The Raver Queen on a chance meeting. However what will become of the newfound meeting? Is it fate? Or Is it a curse? Pairing: Tamaki x OC
1. Mix One: A Raver In A Big Pond

_**How Tama Met Sally**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Note: **_We know that many of you are probably wondering the story behind Tamaki and Sally whom is a couple that has shown up out of left field. This story will also explain why Tamaki and Haruhi are not a couple and it will explain where Sally who is one of the maidens of music room 3 comes from.

We know there are some hardcore canon fans who want everything done in the canon world, but the Maidens of Music Room 3 usually put a unique spin on the Ouran series and give everyone something completely different rather than the same pairings seen repeatedly. In short, fandom is about creativity and it allows everyone to grow and spread the love of a fandom in his or her own unique way.

If you are a Tama/Haru fan more power to you but open your mind a little and remember, everyone may have his or her own ideas. Therefore, without further ado and if we have not lost anyone here is the story of How Tama met Sally.

_**Disclaimer: **_The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership to the series prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property and copyright of their respective owners. We claim full ownership to the girls prior and current.

_**Mix One: Raver in a Big Pond**_

_This is an untold story, which people within the hallowed halls of Ouran Academy do not know of, Students hold many a secret within them while others shout their secrets from the rooftops, and those who by looks cannot explain reasons of why their secrets are harder to reveal. A pact or a promise whether it is male or female, young or old secrets hidden beyond entire beings of humans. The secrets throughout many years since the beginning of time, and until the end of time, a secret can be the catalysis of first love or the beginning of lifelong loathing. This story is about a chancing meeting of a Host King and a Raver Queen, two worlds intersecting one another in the unreal world of the rich and beautiful, the world of Ouran Academy. _

"Class, we have a new student joining us today,"

The door to the classroom where students of Class 1- B known as the multicultural melting pot of the school, where the students who aren't of elite status or has been requested to be placed in roam free and play around. Known as the rowdiest class within the school and many teachers who taught in the second year dreaded having said first years in their class next year, A young girl with short brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders entered the room. The starchy yellow fabric of the uniform brushed against her legs making an audible brushing sound against the crisp white tights she had put on. The only different with her uniform was she was wearing a pair of white go-go boots rather than the regulation brown Mary Jane shoes. Her green eyes scanned the classroom a moment and she held back her urge to frown as she pasted a forced smile on her face.

"This is Miss Sally Moore, she's a new exchange student from London," Said the homeroom teacher known as Mineko Kono, she turned and smiled at Sally hoping the young girl would break out of her shyness shell. "Please tell the class about yourself dear."

Sally gave a nod, she really wanted to tell the teacher to toss off, but of course, that is what got her kicked out of her last school. Ouran was her last chance before her parents sent her off to reform school. "I'm Sally Moore, I'm from London England, and I love to party." She gave a small smile striking a pose as if she was dancing. "I have raves on Saturdays at my family's mansion in the Shibuya district, so stop by on the weekends to party until we can't party anymore!"

Looking around the classroom, Sally noticed a few students were not party types and knew they were probably into sipping tea and discussing trust funds. She merely ignored her urge to slip into her mode of putting up a front and dubbed as the tough girl.

"That's wonderful Sally-Chan," Mineko said with a smile and looked around the classroom, she saw an empty desk in the back between another empty desk and a young man wearing a green headband. "Please take a seat in any open desk, and if you want I am sure your classmates will help you if you need it."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she slung her bag over her shoulder and sat down at the empty desk, shaking her head she looked at the young man reading a fashion magazine with his feet propped up on the table. She rolled her eyes dismissing the young man as someone she would not bother to associate herself with. Looking in front of her, she saw many of her new classmates were texting and another was playing Angry Birds. Sighing she pulled out her metallic pink notebook, sat it on her desk with her matching pens, and decided to actually take notes rather than deciding what music she wanted to play at the rave she was planning to throw that following weekend.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?"

Snapping her head up Sally noticed a girl with short hair done in multiple micro braids, she was a few shades darker than she was and had large brown eyes. She held out the plain blue pen and nodded. "Here, you can use this one."

"Thanks, I ended up losing my pens earlier this morning," the girl smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Ashanti, I'm from Africa, my family is of royal bloodline ties, and I'm sort of a princess."

"A princess," Sally's eyes widened, the last school she attended did not have any royalty walking the hallways. She always assumed they were not to a super security private school. "That's cool; my family is composed of music producers and my mom's a professional dancer."

"Oh my, you're like Sergei-kun," Ashanti said with a giggle. "Well in a family line of business that is, Hey if you want we can hang out and I can show you the ropes of this school. I know everything about it since I've been here since my final year of middle school."

"That'd be cool," Sally smiled, so far her day had been normal, aside from her dealing with an unenthusiastic response to her arrival. She looked up and began listening to Mineko begin explaining about how to utilize English in everyday conversation. She gave a small laugh at how she would pass the course with excellence; after all, she spoke English since she learned to talk. However, her mind drifted to how her luck changed and she would avoid looking like a loser and eating lunch alone somewhere.

* * *

"So you came here because you were kicked out of your last school?" asked Ashanti in surprise. "I knew some of the students in our class are here because they're from various backgrounds but we've never had someone who was kicked out of her school before."

"Well calling a teacher a wanker is offensive and I did tell them to toss off too," Sally said giggling nervously. "But my parents said this would be my last chance before they sent me to reform school, not that it matters anyway, I would've been kicked out of there in a week, and since this is my dad's old stomping ground I have to be on my best behavior."

"Wow you're real hardcore Moore," A boy with dark hair by the name of Daichi walked over to the table and sat down his tray. "That's awesome though someone with your background must have a talent too."

"I'm a raver," Sally said simply. "And apparently that was good enough for that Chairman Suou dude. He was real keen on letting me in despite my school history...I think he may have a couple of screws in his head loose."

"Nah, he understands the younger set," Ashanti said with a giggle. "That's why he's so cool about letting everyone express themselves rather than it being a stuffy school."

"I see…" Sally pushed her lunch around on her plate with her fork; she sighed in annoyance and glanced over her shoulder noticing a larger table that was empty. She saw a vase of roses and flatware set up waiting for the occupants to arrive. "Hey…who sits at that table, the jocks, the cheerleaders, Or the Goths?"

"That table is where the Ouran Host Club," Ashanti practically squealed, she opened her school bag digging around the inside as she pulled out a photo book. "They're really handsome and every girl in school loves them!"

"Ashanti's a Host Club Stalker," Daichi snickered, he yelped out in pain when Ashanti poked him in the ribs with a fork.

"They run a Host club…?" Blinking in surprise Sally held back a snicker. "So they're gigolos?"

"GIGOLOS, no way, there is no way my precious Tamaki is a gigolo!" Ashanti cried as she blushed when she saw her friends were staring at her. "I mean…they let girls visit them, and we love how wonderful they are…and I usually request Tamaki-Kun or The Twins."

"She used to be all over Morinozuka-senpai, but gave it up when she realized that she had a thing for Tamaki-senpai," Daichi shook his head. "Rumor has it though that all of them in the club are pretty stuck up."

"You take that back!" Ashanti shouted. "They're the gentlest, kind, and loving guys in the world, you're just jealous!"

"Whatever you say…" Daichi rolled his eyes and waved off Ashanti's ranting. "Anyway, they recently let a commoner honor student join them, but if you want my honest opinion I think they're playing a joke on the poor guy, but it's becoming interesting to hear stories of how the commoner is winning the hearts of the wigged out girls of this school."

"You're just mad because your girlfriend became a regular visitor," Ashanti mumbled before turning to Sally. "Anyway, they normally come in here for lunch which is why they have their own table, but I think they're probably eating lunch in their classrooms today, since I didn't see Tamaki-kun walking to the cafeteria with Ootori-san."

"You're really in love with this Tamaki character aren't ya?" Sally questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Ashanti stood up as the table began shaking and the glass of grape juice spilled over Sally's uniform. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sally!"

"It's all right, I'll just go clean it before it stains," Sally rushed out of the cafeteria wiping at her uniform vigorously with a napkin. She hoped it would not stain too much and even if it did she would just have go throughout the day with a huge grape juice stain. Sighing she began wondering why she did not wear the secondary uniform, at least it was black and she would not have worried about it being noticeable if it was stained.

Rounding the corner, she slammed right into someone, great it was her first day and she mowed someone down. If the person injured, would sue her for endangerment and injury. Oh, what a wonderful thing for her parents to hear about when they received the cost of damages, this just was not her day.

"Are you alright little lamb?"

Blinking in surprise Sally looked up, she made eye contact with a set of purplish blue eyes, she couldn't believe it but she had run into a boy and he was good looking too. Shaking her head, she regained her composure and stood up. "I'm fine, it was fault, I was rushing to stop my uniform from having a permanent stain, and well grape juice is hard to come out of clothes and…"

"It needs to be dry-cleaned," Noted the young man, he smiled and held out his hand. "Please come with me and you can change into another uniform."

"Uh…sure dude…" Sally said quietly. No boy had ever been nice to her at her old school, they were all afraid of her. Not that she blamed them since she used to punch any boy who made a pass at her. However, for some odd reason she felt as if she could trust this person. Hey, if a free uniform was being offered she would take it. "Thanks a lot."

The young man took her hand and lead her through the hallways, all the while he was quietly looking down at her, his eyes holding a strong aura of kindness mixed with that of being as if he was some kind of prince.

* * *

"Here, this is the only spare uniform we have,"

The young man handed Sally the new uniform and smiled. "You can use that room over there and change, and I'll see to it that your other uniform is dry-cleaned."

"Thanks dude…" Sally headed into the backroom as she stepped behind a curtain, she noticed that there were costumes on mannequins, she did not question the use and decided the drama club may have used the room. She opened the small bag that boy had given her and caught sight of the secondary uniform consisting of a black jumper dress with a white blouse. Shaking her head and dismissing the thought, she began changing. As she finished and pulled on her shoes, again she walked out carrying her stained uniform. "Uh…hi thank you for the uniform…but I can take care of sending my other one the drycleaner."

"Nonsense little lamb, allow me to take care of your expenses," The young man said taking the uniform from her. "I know an expert drycleaner who can get the stain out."

"Thanks I guess?" Sally rolled her eyes as she held out her hand deciding to introduce herself to him. "I'm Sally Moore."

The young man smiled taking her hand and placed a soft as a feather kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Tamaki Suou, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Sally, your lovely brown hair reminds me of finely poured chocolate that has a hint of mint in them because of your beautiful eyes."

Sally stared at Tamaki a long moment and held back a snicker. Was this boy for real, He sounded like he was spouting cheesy lines from Disney movies? Wait a minute…Tamaki Suou….that only meant… She pointed a shaky finger at him. "You're that gigolo, you're the one my friend was soaking her panties about!" she shouted. "Oh my god…that's real low of you to lure me here…what are you gonna try to do? Then I fall for your gigolo act and then make me into your hoe or something! Because let me tell you something I am not walking any stroll or making any money for anyone got that!"

"Princess Sally I don't mean…" Tamaki began.

"Listen it's been a real slice," Sally said backing up towards the door. "But I should go now so…" At those words she threw open the door and bolted out not looking back nor did she hear Tamaki calling out asking her where he should send her uniform. She only knew things would get worse to be mixed up with anyone especially someone who willing ran a club for gigolos.

* * *

"YOU RAN INTO TAMAKI!"

Ashanti stared at Sally in surprise once they got back to class, she couldn't believe she hadn't gotten the chance to meet Tamaki on her first day alone and of course he certain didn't offer to have her uniform dry cleaned, Seething with jealousy she had to know the details.

"Come on tell me….was he being princely? Oh my gods tell me he carried you! Did he have on the Bali king cosplay?"

"He was wearing the normal boys' uniform, and yes she was being all princely…but it was a little fake." Sally mumbled. "Stop soaking your panties and just forget about it!"

"Are you kidding, you got to do something that happens once in a lifetime!" Ashanti said shaking Sally. "Once in a fucking lifetime, after that you don't get that chance again unless you die and come back as a high schooler in your next life!"

"Ashanti…I really don't want to talk about this," Sally moaned in annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the desk and beat the sound of Ashanti's voice asking her multiple questions about the princely sparkling gigolo. How she wanted her day to end at least then she would get to be in raver paradise that made sense to her.

* * *

The final bell run indicating that the long school day ended, many students were chatting with one another while others were heading for club activities. Others were complaining about how much homework they had to do. However in the case of one student she was heading out while listening to her new friend prattle on and on about Tamaki.

"When I go to the Host club today, I'm going to ask Tamaki if he wants to try the Belgium chocolates that I skipped PE to buy today," Ashanti said with a giggle. "I really hope today's theme is something related to sweets, so that way he can be the only one who eats them rather than sharing them with the other hosts."

"Ashanti…" Sally massaged her temples trying to soothe the headache of the constant chatter from the girl. "Isn't there anything else you like besides the Host club?"

"There is more to life?" Ashanti joked; she giggled but fell silent when they rounded the corner. "Oh my gods…Sally wait!" she grabbed her friend pulling her against the wall as she looked around the corner.

"What," Sally questioned looking around the corner, she saw Tamaki sitting in the corner in what appeared to be depression. "Oh it's only the gigo…I mean Tamaki…"

"He looks depressed," Ashanti said. "Oh I wonder if some girl broke his heart…or if someone accidentally ran over his puppy."

"Let's go see," Sally said walking ahead of Ashanti, she looked back and saw the other girl had disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled and tapped Tamaki on the shoulder. "Uh…are you ok?"

Slowly turning around Tamaki's eyes held a hollow look in them as he looked at Sally; he did not say a word and sat in his corner, as it seemed mushrooms began sprouting around him. "Ha-ru-heee…."

Sally sighed rolling her eyes, grabbed him by the arm pulling him off the floor. "Come on dude, you seriously need to vent…we'll go to the one place that allows for constructive venting…"

* * *

Sally walked back over to the table where she left Tamaki and sat down two chocolate milkshakes, she smiled at him gently deciding to cheer him up since it seemed as though he had the life sucked right out of him. She sat down across from him, crossed her legs, and propped her elbows on the table. She smiled at him again hoping he would tell her what was going on. People assumed that she was someone who did not give a damn about others feelings but she needed to cheer him up at least enough so he would relent and tell her what happened.

"Suou, you're crying like a bitch which isn't a good look for you," She said bluntly. "Drink your milkshake and tell me what's wrong."

Tamaki looked at the milkshake sitting in front of him as he touched the cold surface of the glass and pulled his hand away opting to take the cherry off the top and eat it. He looked at Sally noticing that was genuinely concerned. "I had a fight with my daughter."

Sally choked on the milkshake blinking in surprise; she had not expected to hear those words leave his mouth. Just how old was he? Was he held back a few years and looked like a teenager or was he insane?

Oh, she knew how to pick em all right. Maybe she should have left him alone to sulk in peace. "I didn't know you had a kid…" she said coughing looking over she saw he was sitting in the corner again. "Damn it Suou get the hell out of that corner and man up!"

Tamaki sighed turning around as mushrooms sprouted around him more and he sat down across from the girl. "My beloved little girl loves another…she doesn't love her daddy."

"Ok first of all dude, you're too young to have a daughter in high school unless you are some old man who looks like a teenager, and second of all you're too old to be acting like a child who didn't get his way." Sally said. "So if calling someone "your daughter" is a twisted way of saying that your girlfriend is mad at you then say it like a normal person!"

"Haruhi is angry with me," Tamaki said softly. "I talked to her and she said that she didn't have any feelings for me."

"Uh dude that's because Haruhi is a…wait did you just say that Haruhi's a girl?" she shouted standing up. "Dude why the hell do you have a girl in the Host Club, Are you using her as your hoe or something, because if you are I'll have to report you for indecent activities."

Tamaki glanced at Sally deciding to explain the whole situation to her, he did not leave out a single detail, even mentioning the detail of how he had finally realized he had feelings for her but discovered that Haruhi was not into him as much as he thought.

"Tamaki it's not the end of the world if Haruhi isn't into you," Sally said shaking her head. "She was just born that way and you can't change it, I find it more disrespectful that you tried begging her to accept your feelings."

"But..." Tamaki looked up at her feeling more upset than he had before. The only difference was that it more of guilt for his actions rather than falling into a depression brought on by rejection.

"Dude you have to stop over reacting to every little thing," Sally said simply. "Relax more and stop bitching about everything that goes wrong in your life."

Tamaki stayed quiet and nodded, he looked at Sally a moment noticing she was sipping casually on the milkshake and was not swooning or falling for his charms. He began to wonder why she was even bothering listening to his problems or so indifferent to him. He took the moment to fully absorb her looks, she had skin that reminded him of a fine mocha and brown hair that was cut stylishly but not enough to be mistaken for a boy. One thing that caught his sight the most was the way she was not refined or acted as if she did not want to be seen with him. Well it did appear to be that way until He noticed her getting up from the table.

"Dude stay here our pizza is ready," Sally got up from the table and headed over to the counter to get the pizza. She had her skates slung over her shoulder as she hadn't put them on yet due to not really bothering to do so just yet until Tamaki was calm enough for her to leave so she could skate. Coming back to the table, she sat the pizza down and grabbed a slice. "Suou you're not that bad, you should use energy in academics rather pleasing girls, and your grades can't be all that great if you're so blissfully unaware of the world around you."

Tamaki watched Sally devouring the slice of pizza and did not say a word, he never seen anyone eat so unrefined. He was used to using dining utensils, and dinner plates. He was not used to the use of hands and napkins. "Miss Moore you'll ruin your uniform if you…"

"I ain't goin' to church or anything." Sally said simply. "It's pizza you don't need plates or forks or anything. You eat it this way, slice by slice."

Looking at the circular object consisting of cheese, pepperoni, and sauce he finally relented and took a slice staring at the stretchy cheese slowly oozing off the bread. He was not sure what to make of it and stared at it more.

"Try it," Sally said. "It won't kill you its pizza."

Relenting Tamaki bit into the slice feeling its flavors dance upon his taste buds, his eyes widened and he quickly devoured the slice without a second thought. This wonderful invention of vegetables and cheese to make something new and delicious, oh how to the commoner world was so full of knowledge! He picked up another slice and began eating it savoring the taste this time as he looked at Sally who was staring at him.

"So," Sally said sitting down the glass that was empty. "Do you always get so depressed if a girl dumps you, come on there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Tamaki nodded as she looked at Sally a moment before glancing out at the skating rink. He wondered why he was even here, this place did not seem like an ideal place to talk about one's problems, but the atmosphere did relax him. Grabbing another slice of pizza he began chewing on it deciding to eat rather than spending his time sulking.

"If you're feeling better dude," Sally said turning from the table as she pulled her shoes off and put on her skates. "I'm going out there to skate; will you be alright on your own?"

Tamaki looked at Sally not saying a word again, this girl was not the type he would hang out with, and then again, he normally did not go out often unless it was on a commoner's expedition for destinations to add to the map he had drawn up. Looking beside him, he saw a pair of skates that Sally rented for him and he began deciding if he should put them on and join her or sit at the table sulking all night.

"Dude, if you want to skate too come on and join me," Sally said with a smile. "If you don't know how to skate I can teach you,"

"I can try this commoner activity," Tamaki said quietly he leaned down taking off his shoes and he began putting on the skates. It was surprising that the rink had skates in his size but what was more surprising was that he had decided to wear the skates at all. As he stood up carefully, he stumbled falling onto the floor.

"Ok, first of all," Sally grabbed him by the hand pulling him up, as she tugged at his blazer. "Take this off you can't skate if you are in confining clothes, I guess I neglected to take us home to change into more comfortable clothes but I didn't want you to just go home."

Tamaki nodded taking off his jacket and laying it on the chair; he looked at Sally noticing she was taking the ribbon off her uniform. She was so different then the girls who visited the Host club. "Miss Moore, I really don't think I can skate."

"Everyone can skate," Sally, said simply, she began leading him towards the busy rink where people were skating, a few others were showing off by dancing or skating backwards. As she led him on the rink, she held his hand the whole time. "Come on dude get some courage and skate, I can't lead ya forever."

Tamaki held her hand and began following the movements that Sally was doing with her feet; he began getting the hang of skating and slowly relaxed more each time they would move around the rink in a slow yet steady pace. He was absorbed in the feeling of skating that he did not notice that Sally let his hand go and was skating ahead of him.

"Hey Suou you're a natural," Sally said as she came around the rink and began skating circles around him. "I didn't peg you for someone who learned fast, I guess I underestimated you."

Tamaki blinked and stared at Sally noticing she was not by his side anymore, he let out a loud laugh of happiness and bliss as he started skating around the rink to the music. Every now and then, he would stumble but regain his balance and continue skating. In no time, he noticed a few things that he observed from the other skaters and started skating backwards.

Sally giggled as she watched him; she had to admit it was nice to see him happier than he was earlier. Shaking her head, she skating over to him taking his hand and began twirling around with him. She was having the time of her life and continued skating.

As the music wrapped around them both, looking up at him with shining eyes she saw that in the light, he did look pretty much like every other pretty boy she encountered that day. She could not figure it out but there was something she liked about him. This had not happened before in her life. She normally brushed off boys as troublesome and chose to spend her time hanging out with other girls.

"Miss Moore," Tamaki called out as he lost his balance and fell on top of her, he looked down noticing she was staring up at him. "Are you hurt?" he moved his hand to touch her cheek only to have it rest upon somewhere he did not notice until…

"SUOU YOU PERVERT!" Sally shouted as she pushed him off her, she backed away and covered her chest with her hands. She turned away blushing red. "You don't fall and then use a girl's breast as leverage!"

"I didn't…" Tamaki began; he stood up offering a hand to her.

"I'll let it slide," Sally mumbled she took his hand and stood up carefully once again, she gave a forced smile. "Come on that's enough for now, let's go take a break then come back out here to skate some more,"

Tamaki nodded following Sally off the rink, he looked over his shoulder a moment catching sight of a tall skater who looked almost like Mori. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to the shock of the fall and his embarrassment.

"Takashi that was Tama-Chan," Honey said stopping on his skates looking over at his cousin. "And he's on a date; I'm going to go say hi to them!"

Mori shook his head. "Don't bother them Mitsukuni," he said picking up the small shota and resumed skating again.

* * *

"Suou you're one crazy Japanese boy," Sally snickered as they walked towards the second Suou mansion later that night, they spent the whole evening at the skating rink and finally left right when it closed at midnight. "You learned how to dance on your skates even if no one does the Carlton dance anymore, but I can't hold it against you."

Tamaki smiled. "For the first time since I've been here, I've actually enjoyed myself without having to worry about pranks being pulled on me." He said shuddering at the last outing with the Host Club the Twins gave him a hard time about his feelings for Haruhi.

"Anytime you want to hang out just call me," Sally took his hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. "Don't lose it now."

They both began laughing as Tamaki opened the door to the mansion to go inside. "Thanks again for cheering me up princess."

"It's Sally, not princess, but remember what I said," Sally said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea and you will find the girl you are meant to be with one day."

With those words, Sally waved goodbye and got back into her limo as it left.

Tamaki watched as she left feeling his heart begin speeding up from the strange feelings he was having, ignoring them he turned and headed into his house only to be greeted by an Shima who began questioning him of where he had been all night.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Author Note:**_ There you have it a newly written and reformed chapter one, it may seem the same as the chapters originally posted last year, but this one has a lot more to it and there are a lot more things missed. We also edited a few things out and since working with Sally's creator; she changed her backstory a bit and made our dear raver have a bit more explained of why she is at Ouran. Anyway, Thanks for reading the first chapter and as always review!


	2. Mix Two: Of Old Friendships and Cakes

_**How Tama Met Sally**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This is the next chapter of Sally's introduction story. This one will feature the raver type adjusting to life in Ouran. Therefore, we hope all of you guys enjoy the story and as always please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Mix Two: Of Old Friendships, Cakes, and After School Plans**_

Sally sulked as she walked out of the library, given detention for playing a prank on her classmates, and she did not expect rich people to have a strong dislike for snakes. With a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling and began wishing that her best friend were with her so she could prank her and maybe then, she would start the wave of laughter that would have everyone else laughing.

Looking around the hallway, she stopped in front of the door leading the swimming pool. Shaking her head she opened the door and walked in, she glanced down the bleachers and looked down at the pool wishing that her best friend would suddenly show up. However, there was no point in wishing. She knew that Crystal was a million miles away in England.

"Seriously what's the point of being in Japan if there is no one I can actually hang out with," She sat down on the bleachers and closed her eyes. "And I doubt that Suou dude is actually interested in hanging out with me if he didn't even say hello to me this morning."

At those thoughts she pulled out her IPod, put the ear buds in her ears, and laid back on the bleachers, her legs casually draped over the other. She frowned at the memory of the second year chemistry teacher catching her in the hallways after the bell had rung. She made note to prank him when she had the chance. He was too uptight.

She sighed inwardly. She was tired of being treated like a delinquent, sure, she had punched many people before and her idea of fun was playing pranks but she could not help it if she was a tough person. She did not have many friends since everyone else at her old school was afraid of her and she did not mind only having one friend anyway. Relationships were out of the question too as she knew boys were nothing but trouble. She wondered if her friend back home was doing ok without her.

Crystal walked out of the locker rooms, her hair pulled up, goggles already on as she walked over to the start, noticing the girl lying on the bleachers and shook her head lightly. "Something Sals would do," She muttered before taking position and dove in to do her laps.

Sally opened her eyes hearing the splashing as she looked down and smirked watching the girl in the pool. "So there's someone who's dedicated to the team," She sat up and walked down the stairs to get a closer look as she sat down watching closely. "Seriously she's like a fish...reminds me of Blondie."

Crystal kept to her laps, stopping about ten minutes later as she had kept an even and steady pace so she would not cramp and stopped at the edge, looking back to where Sally sat and smiled. "Hey, are you new here?" Her voice held a strong accent British as she swam over towards Sally.

"Yeah, I'm new here," Sally smiled and leapt off the top of the bleachers and landed in front of the pool. "You know your accent is familiar, are you from London or something? Because that's where I'm from...well I was before my parents shipped me off to some fancy boarding school."

Crystal stopped in the pool as she heard that, quickly climbing out and ran over to Sally, looking at her through her goggles before letting out a shriek of happiness and hugged Sally. "Oh my god, It's really you, Sals!"

"Uh do I know you?" Sally asked blinking. "Uh...listen, girl I'll give you ten seconds to let me go before I throw your ass back in that pool. I don't swing that way."

Crystal let her go, laughing. "Hold on, you'll recognize me shortly." She said taking off her swim cap, undoing her ponytail to show her blonde wavy hair and took off her goggles with a large grin on her face. "Now do you remember me?"

Sally's eyes widened and smirked. "So...you're Blondie..." She said. "Well you're not my Blondie...she doesn't stuff her bra anymore."

Crystal gasped staring at Sally, pouting before pushing her. "You're so mean! You haven't changed at all!"

"Of course not," Sally smiled gently. "So tell me Blondie why are you here at Ouran? Did you get your ass kicked out of every school in London like I did?"

"Uhh, not exactly..." She said looking away but held a smile. "I threw the principle..."

"YOU WHAT…" Sally cried out loudly. "Oh my god I have taught you well! I am glad you're here though I was lonely without you."

"Mum thought it was best I got transferred and she suggested I come here to keep Nana company." Crystal said before smiling more as she hugged Sally again. "God, I've missed you."

"I am glad you're here, but..." Sally pushed her away. "Go change! You're wet!"

Crystal laughed and flicked some water at Sally while sticking her tongue out. "Fine, fine! I'll be back out shortly." She said giggling as she ran off to change.

"Good and remember to stop stuffing your bra!" Sally called out after her before shaking her head. "So she is here...which means I can be with my friend again...but..." She looked up and sighed hearing someone running towards her as she sidestepped and the person fell into the pool. "Idiot..."

"Miss Moore there you are," Tamaki got out of the pool and smiled. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Uh-huh..." Sally gasped as Tamaki grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh my fucking god let me go you bastard!"

"Alright, Sally I'm ba-" Crystal stopped seeing Tamaki hugging Sally and frowned. "Hey! Let Sals, go!"

"I got this," Sally flipped Tamaki over her shoulder as he landed in the pool again. "Damn...I swear boys in this school are idiots...anyway Crys thanks for helping."

Crystal looked to Sally and stuck her tongue out. "You just wanted to see how I'd handle it...you could have flipped him the minute he grabbed you."

Sally rolled her eyes. "I actually rather have not done it," she watched Tamaki get out the pool again. "Dude...what do you want?"

Tamaki looked at Sally a moment before he looked at Crystal. "Are you two friends?"

Crystal nodded but recognized Tamaki easily. "Yes, we've known each other since we were 5 back in London."

"Ah I see," Tamaki took Crystal's hand into his and placed a kiss upon it. "I'm Princess Sally's friend, I'm Tamaki Suou."

"We hung out once," Sally mumbled.

Crystal blinked as he kissed her hand, smiling gently. "Nice to meet you, Tamaki-senpai, I'm Crystal Emmerson." She said before looking over to Sally and smirked.

"So cute," Tamaki took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You are way nicer than my darling little girl in the host club! Oh what a good girl you are!"

Crystal gasped as she was hugged tightly, pushing him away from her. "Little girl in the host club?" She said tilting her head but still kept Tamaki at a distance.

"Don't say things to scare my friend!" Sally ordered. "Go back to your club! I am hanging out with her today!"

"But Princess Sally I..." Tamaki blinked when he saw a strange dark pink aura around Sally. "I'll see you later."

"Good and next time call me or text me!" Sally ordered. "Or hell even instantagram me! But don't sneak up on me!"

Crystal watched before crossing her arms and looked to Sally. "That's the first guy I've seen you ever tell to call, text or instagram you."

"He needs my help," Sally mumbled. "The dude was upset over some chick that broke his heart and I decided to help him get over her."

"Aah," Crystal said before giggling and put her arm around Sally's shoulder. "Wanna stop by the bakery with me? Nana will love to see you again."

"Well I guess I could," Sally said. "I was getting hungry anyway I ate all of my snacks during detention today."

Crystal shook her head. "Then, let's go!"

"Hold up Blondie I gotta go to the band room first," Sally said. "I have to pick up my snare drum and my uniform."

"Alright, come on." She said smiling as she walked next to Sally, so glad to have her best friend back.

* * *

Sally opened the door to the band room as she walked over to the cabinet that had her name on it. "But seriously Blondie why in the hell didn't you join the band? You could've been a dancer and we could hang out more."

"Because I'm busy enough as it is with swimming and I joined ballet here too. Band interrupted the most with my swimming and you know me enough for what that meant." Crystal said following her.

"Of course," Sally opened the cabinet and pulled out her uniform. "Hold this; I'll be right back I need to get my drums."

"Huh…oh okay." She said grabbing the uniform and stood there leaning against the wall as she waited.

"Oi Blondie what are you doing with that uniform?" Asked a boy from the doorway to the band room, he was wearing the male uniform and held a drum set in one hand. "You do know it's a crime to steal."

Crystal blinked and looked at him. "If I was stealing anything, I wouldn't be waiting here for my friend and holding this."

"A likely story," The boy glared and looked over his shoulder. "You broke into Sally-Chan's locker...and I bet your friend doesn't exist."

Crystal glared. "Wanna bet? She'll kick your ass for accusing me of stealing her own uniform."

Hikaru smirked. "Fine," he said. "By the way...you shouldn't stuff your bra so much...it's bad for attention."

Crystal blushed. "It's not stuffed!" She said loudly and looked away from him.

"Yo Crys I have my drums and..." Sally raised an eyebrow. "Yo what's going on here? What have you done now Hikaru?"

"This idiot accused me of trying to steal your uniform and then talked bad about me." Crystal said pouting.

Sally gasped and sat down her drums as she grabbed Hikaru and threw him to the floor and sat on his back. "Apologize to Crystal Hitachiin!" she ordered though her voice held a hint of playfulness in it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I didn't know she was your friend!" Hikaru shouted flailing; he pretended to be annoyed by Sally sitting on his back. "Damn you're heavy!"

"I'm not moving until you apologize," Sally said glaring. "Or do you want me to shove my drumsticks up your ass?"

"Fine...I'm sorry!" Hikaru shouted. "… Sally I was just making sure that our uniforms were safe and..."

"And you didn't bother to check to see if I was here?" Sally asked. "My lock on my cabinet is only deactivated by my command only, idiot."

"Fine...can you get off me now?" Hikaru asked. "I need to go meet Kaoru in the music room."

"Oh really, so you and Kaochi are hanging out?" Sally asked getting up. "Well that case I can let you go...but don't mess with my best friend again got it?"

"Wait...this is your best friend?" Hikaru stared at Sally a moment before looking at Crystal. "Wow I didn't know you were friends with the boss's cousin."

"She's not Suou's cousin!" Sally said. "Geez...well she could be if it wasn't for the fact that she isn't annoying."

Crystal giggled at the scene before smiling. "What? I'm not related to him!" She shouted and glared to Hikaru. "By the way, Hikaru...what do I win?" She asked smirking deviously.

Hikaru glared at her as he pulled out a handful of candy. "Here," he said.

"Ohh," Crystal said walking over and took the bag, looking at it. "I wonder if it's on par with the stuff my Nana gets me..." She muttered.

Hikaru glared. "Take it!" he walked out of the room after grabbing his drum set. "Damn girls."

Sally giggled. "Don't mind him," she said. "He's always angry over something."

"He's weird...and who's he hanging out?" Crystal said grabbing a piece of the candy and ate it.

"Oh his twin brother," Sally said simply. "He's part of the host club with Suou or some shit like that. I only visited once and it wasn't fun."

"Oh gods...are all the people in Host Club like those two?" She asked.

"Well...there is this dude who wears glasses who think he's hot shit," Sally said mumbled. "I don't like him much and then there are two seniors who I really have no clue about, well the tall one is a beast in Kendo and the little blonde one is really sickenly cute."

"The little one is cute huh? Sounds like a rather interesting bunch." She said laughing.

"And they have that commoner chick in their club too," Sally said. "But apparently she's hidin' the fact that she is a chick cause of some debt."

"Oh the 'little darling' that Tamaki-senpai mentioned earlier right?"

Sally nodded. "Bingo," She walked out of the room and sighed. "I don't get why their little club exists...it's just sitting around sipping tea and faking romance...I am not in to that, I think they're gigolos."

"You think just about every guy that smiles sweetly at a girl are a gigolo, Sal." Crystal said shaking her head.

"All men are dogs," Sally said simply. "Remember what our dads said, that men only want one thing."

Crystal sighed and nodded. "I remember, even they were like that once."

"Exactly," Sally said as she continued walking. "Anyway, if you want to go visit them one day we can, I mean seriously the host club might be good for some more laughs."

"And we can always use laughs," Crystal said giggling as she led the way to the bakery.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Sally looked around the bakery. "So many sweets...are those cupcakes...oh my god chocolate coconut pound cake!" She turned and looked at Crystal. "I want everything you can give me...uh...wait do I have to pay?"

Keiko laughed behind the counter. "Don't eat the store dry, Sally, but no today it's free for my granddaughter's best friend and their reunion."

"You're kidding! Oh my god you're awesome grans!" Sally squealed. "I want...ooh no wait...I want...oh can I have all of the cakes I can eat? Oh and a bag of those cookies and ooh are those the cupcakes with the little gummy disco balls on them?"

Crystal giggled. "Oh Jeez, Sally...here," She said handing Sally a tray. "Help yourself but remember what Nana said...don't eat the store dry."

"Thank you!" Sally said with a smile and began eating the cupcakes. "I won't eat the entire store inventory, these are my favorites! I've been dying for these."

"I asked Nana to put them on the menu about a month after I got here." Crystal said sitting down with a cupcake in her hands.

"And that I did," Keiko said. "I thought it was sweet of her to want to put something from another country that also reminded her of her best friend on the menu."

"It was a good choice," Sally said happily eating. "Oh, I meant to ask, can Crystal sleep over at my house tonight? We can go to school together in the morning."

"That's perfectly fine with me, dear. I'll be baking late tonight anyway."

Crystal smiled widely. "Thanks, Nana!"

"Awesome!" Sally squealed. "Oh you're going to love hanging out at my house Crys! My parents let me live there all on my own."

"Really, so only the house staff there?" She asked but smiled.

Sally nodded. "Yep, my parents want me to be responsible," She said proudly. "And they even put in a new pool."

"That's so awesome!" Crystal said giggling. "So, we're totally gonna swim tonight, right?"

"Of course," Sally said. "And I live next door to some really cool people; there is this chick that is like those Japanese maidens in manga."

"Really, so you mean a bit like my mum then?" Crystal said before the clearing of Keiko's throat got her attention. "Sorry, Nana..." She said sheepishly.

Sally blinked. "I'm not distracting you from work am I?" she asked. "I can help if you want."

Keiko smiled. "No dear, you girls are fine, but to correct Crystal, rather than her mother being more like those Japanese maidens, it would have been better to use me...at least when I was younger."

Sally giggled. "You are awesome!" she said with a smile. "You were a Japanese maiden too?"

"I was. It's how I met Crystal's grandfather." Keiko said smiling brightly at the thought of him.

"That's so cute!" Sally said with a giggle as the door to the bakery opened. She turned around and nearly choked on her cupcake. 'What's he doing here?'

Tamaki smiled brightly as he walked over to the counter and looked in the display case at the various cakes. "These are lovely."

Crystal looked up and blinked. "I dunno," She said softly.

Keiko walked behind the display case that he was looking at and smiled. "May I help you, young man?"

Tamaki smiled. "Hi, I was wondering if you had any of those cupcakes with the gummy disco balls on them," he said brightly.

"Only two left since my granddaughter and her friend took most of them." She said opening the display and grabbed the last two for Tamaki. "To go or will you eat them here?"

Tamaki smiled. "I'll be taking them home with me," he said cheerfully. "To share with my house staff."

Sally blinked at the words before she stood up taking the tray from Crystal. "Here...you can have these too...umn...since you need to feed a lot of people."

Tamaki smiled gently. "Miss Moore it's nice to see you again," he said. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh I don't...umn I was just..." Sally blushed. "Never mind..."

Crystal blinked as Sally took the tray from her, watching her friend before looking over to Keiko and tilted her head as she mouthed, 'Can we?'

Keiko looked to Crystal and nodded. "Sally, if you'd like to help out, can you go with Crystal to grab another tray of these from the back for the young man?"

Sally nodded. "Sure...umn..." She sat the tray down on the counter. "I'll be right back...umn don't go away."

Crystal nodded, showing Sally into the back, looking through the racks for the right cupcakes. "Here we go!" She said grabbing one of the two trays. "Here, take this one out. I need to fix the other one, some are messed up."

Sally took the tray from Crystal and stayed quiet. "I don't get it...I never share my sweets with anyone."

Crystal giggled. "I think I know what it is," She said a hint of teasing in her voice.

"What?" Sally questioned. "I just feel bad for him...he got cupcakes for two not a million people."

"Right," Crystal said wincing at the sight of the messed up cupcakes. "Meh...takes those out; I'll be back out in a while."

Sally nodded as she walked back out and saw Tamaki sitting at a table nearby. "Geez he's actually waiting."

"You did tell him to wait," Keiko said and grabbed some of the cupcakes putting them into a box before setting the closed box onto the counter. "Take the box over to him, please. I'll handle putting these away."

"Umn...but maybe someone else should?" Sally suggested. "I might drop it."

"They're sweets dear...and you are handling. You'd eat them before letting them drop," Keiko said giggling.

Sally nodded and walked over as she sat it down on the table. "Here," she said softly. "These are all of them...umn...you need to pay of course."

Tamaki smiled. "I know," he said before opening the box and handing one to Sally. "For you."

Keiko smirked watching the two from the display case. "Crystal's sharp," she whispered softly.

"Uh...thank you..." Sally took the cupcake and bit into it rather than eating it as she normally would by stuffing it into her mouth. "So umn...I should go back to work now, Thank for the cupcake Suou...and umn...I'll see you later."

Tamaki grabbed Sally's hand. "Wait." He said quietly. "Will you mind terribly if I helped too?"

"WHAT?" Sally shouted out in shock. "Y…y...you want to help?"

Keiko chuckled. "That wouldn't be a problem; afterwards you two can deliver the cupcakes to your house workers together. How does that sound?"

"That'd be wonderful," Tamaki smiled at Keiko. "Your beauty shines through these cakes and sweets and I shall do my best to help you out to my fullest extent."

"A charmer, I like you already, young man. You two can manage up here, right. I'll start the baking in the back with Crystal." She said waving to them before disappearing into the kitchen.

"EH?" Sally shouted in surprise but nodded as she looked at Tamaki who was smiling brightly and she could have sworn he was sparkling.

"Oh, Sally, Tamaki-senpai, Here," Crystal said placing two folded aprons on the counter just outside of the kitchen and smiled. "Make sure you wear these, the hairnets and if you're handling the foods, gloves! Thanks you two!" She said before disappearing.

Sally seethed in anger as she felt the urge to go back there and staple Crystal to the wall by her hair. "Evil...blonde...little..."

Tamaki smiled holding out the apron to Sally. "Here for you." he said. "Uh...so you two are best friends huh?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah...the blonde...she's my best friend but...I do wonder some days if she tortures me because I used to shove her in the mud."

"I see umn...Princess Sally I..." Tamaki began but went quiet when Sally flicked him on the forehead.

"Call me Sally, not princess," Sally said simply. "And whatever you're going to ask me I will not turn you down as long as it' snot a date."

"I wanted to ask..." Tamaki said looking at her. "Do you like uh...do you want to come over my house tonight?"

"Sorry I have plans," Sally said simply.

"Sally! What time should I come over tonight? Nana's gonna need me here until at least 9." Crystal called out from the back.

Sally gasped and glared. "Uh...umn..." she looked at Tamaki before noticing he was smiling. "Nine then...damn blonde little..."

"Okay, thanks, Sals! We'll let you know when you two are free up there."

Sally glared more as if she was going to burn a hole into the wall from the glaring. "I swear to god she's torturing me!"

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
